<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Easiest Decision of My Life by MoreHuman by read by (bluedreaming)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294562">[podfic] Easiest Decision of My Life by MoreHuman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by'>read by (bluedreaming)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, engagements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Patrick’s two engagements.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer &amp; Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Easiest Decision of My Life by MoreHuman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113879">Easiest Decision of My Life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman">MoreHuman</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman">MoreHuman</a> for having a blanket statement!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="content"><h4>Details</h4>
<ul>
<li> <b>Length:</b> 00:05:39 </li>
<li> <b>File type:</b> MP3 (2.24 MB)</li>
</ul>
<h4>Hosting</h4>
<ul>
<audio></audio>
</ul><p><br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>On Archive.org <a href="https://archive.org/details/easiest-decision-of-my-life-by-more-human-read-by-bluedreaming">here</a> </li>
</ul>
<h4>Credits</h4>
<ul>
<li> <b>Text:</b> <i>Easiest Decision of My Life</i> </li>
<li> <b>Author:</b> MoreHuman </li>
<li> <b>Reader:</b> bluedreaming </li>
<li> <b>Cover artist:</b> bluedreaming </li>
<li> <b>Photo:</b> <a href="https://unsplash.com/photos/GyE2Iuk3j9g">clear glass bottle beside brown wicker basket on green grass during daytime</a> by <a href="https://unsplash.com/@kate_gliz">Kate Hliznitsova</a> (Unsplash)</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194">Blanket Statement</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>